All Roses Have Thorns
All Roses Have Thorns is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twelfth case of Stonemoor and the seventy-second overall. It is featured as the sixth and final case set in Rose Petal Avenue. Plot After coroner Alexandre Pierre told them that he has had found the Crimson Rose's next target dead in Francisco Delacroix's cabaret garden. Chief Flanagan then told Alexandre to take April and the player to the garden and help them recover the body. They soon collected the body of brothel client Michael Stern, bleeding from a hole in his neck, which led Alexandre to confirm that the Rose has murdered Michael due to the modus operandi. They then collected Alexandre's autopsy report from Fleur when Alexandre left, feeling unwell. They soon suspected Rosalie Walker, who claimed that she saw the Rose flee the scene. They investigated Pierre Street to find clues to suspect therapist Maria Leroux, cabaret dancer Michelle Carnegie and investigative journalist Molly Hooper, before they received a call from Alexandre, saying that the Rose attempted to kill him again. They then investigated Alexandre's home, where they discovered traces of a scuffle (including a deep slash in Alexandre's sofa) and the murder weapon (a curved blade), before they suspected Alexandre in the murder. They then found clues to suspect Helena's brother Daniel Hartmann before they learned that Molly had been discovered to be snooping around the killer's treehouse when they found her shoe stained with the same dirt from the scene. They then found out that Michelle was engaged to the victim and that Rosalie had asked Michael for help fleeing the district. They then were confronted by a saddened Alexandre, who told them that he had a romantic relationship with the victim. Alexandre then explained that he broke up with the victim following his engagement to Michelle, which led them to find enough clues to incriminate the Crimson Rose, who would be revealed as Maria Leroux. Maria didn't deny the accusations, but instead she congratulated the pair on figuring it out. Maria insisted that she never wanted to hurt anyone but she had to, in order to protect the prostitutes from vile men. Maria admitted that when Alexandre broke up with her, it opened her eyes to the cruelty of men, saying that she would often hear stories of violence from the prostitutes visiting her for therapy. Maria started protesting Pierre Corner but to no avail, prompting her desperation to protect the prostitutes to strengthen. One night, Maria spotted a man forcing himself on a prostitute and to stop him, she killed him. Following that event, Maria birthed "The Crimson Rose", the "guardian angel" that would protect and save the prostitutes. Maria told the pair that when she saw Alexandre in her hideout, she tried to kill him but couldn't bring herself to do it, prompting her to try again later. At her trial, she told Judge South that she never wanted to hurt anyone but if their deaths meant young girls were safe, it was all worth it. For all her crimes, Judge South sentenced her to life imprisonment. Following the trial, Alexandre approached the player, confessing that Maria's arrest had opened his eyes to what he'd been doing wrong and declared his plan to sell the Pierre Corner. Alexandre then accompanied the player in searching through the cabaret garden to find the deed before sending it to Valerie for analysis. Valerie then confirmed the deed was in order before handing it back to Alexandre. Meanwhile, Helena asked to speak with the player about her brother. Helena confessed how disappointed she was to see her brother this way, revealing that Daniel had always been extraordinarily gifted. The pair then spoke to Daniel who confessed that he wanted to change. Helena and the player then spoke to Maria in prison about her rehabilitation scheme she'd organized back in Lake Town. With Maria's rehabilitation scheme, the pair spoke to Daniel once more who agreed to turning his life around. Then, Alexandre spoke to Daniel, saying that he saw potential in him and confessed that he wanted to hand over the area of Pierre Corner to him. Daniel then accepted the offer, promising to help it flourish under his ownership. With Daniel as the new-owner of Pierre Corner, he went to speak to Rosalie Walker, offering her a position as his assistant so she could leave the prostitution employ. After all was said and done, Helena thanked the team for helping her brother, saying she looked forward to seeing the new Pierre Corner. Finally, Chief Flanagan told the team that they were heading to Smoky Heights to oversee tensions between the Luddites and inventors worsened by the opening of an inventing competition. Summary Victim *'Michael Stern' (found bleeding rapidly from a hole in his neck) Murder Weapon *'Curved Blade' Killer *'Maria Leroux' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows anatomy *The suspect uses Lavender Lust cream *The suspect has saw The Phantom of the Cabaret Profile *The suspect knows anatomy *The suspect uses Lavender Lust cream *The suspect has saw The Phantom of the Cabaret Appearance *The suspect wears a silver accessory Profile *The suspect knows anatomy *The suspect uses Lavender Lust cream *The suspect has saw The Phantom of the Cabaret Profile *The suspect uses Lavender Lust cream *The suspect has saw The Phantom of the Cabaret Appearance *The suspect wears a silver accessory Profile *The suspect knows anatomy *The suspect has saw The Phantom of the Cabaret Profile *The suspect knows anatomy *The suspect uses Lavender Lust cream *The suspect has saw The Phantom of the Cabaret Appearance *The suspect wears a silver accessory Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows anatomy. *The killer uses Lavender Lust cream. *The killer has saw The Phantom of the Cabaret. *The killer is female. *The killer wears a silver accessory. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Cabaret Garden. (Clues: Victim's Body, Wheelbarrow; New Suspect: Rosalie Walker) *Interrogate Rosalie about seeing the murder. (New Crime Scene: Pierre Street) *Investigate Pierre Street. (Clues: Locked Handbag, Faded Notepad, Torn Photo) *Examine Locked Handbag. (Result: Handbag Unlocked; New Suspect: Maria Leroux) *Ask Maria Leroux if she knew Michael. *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Victim and Woman; New Suspect: Michelle Carnegie) *Ask Michelle about dancing for the victim. *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Crimson Rose Notes) *Ask Molly Hooper if she learned anything new about the Rose. *Examine Wheelbarrow. (Result: Victim's Tie) *Analyze Victim's Tie. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses Lavender Lust cream) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows anatomy) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Alexandre's Home. (Clues: Broken Glass, Faded Photo; New Suspect: Alexandre Pierre) *Interrogate Alexandre about the attack. (Attribute: Alexandre knows anatomy) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Photo Revealed) *Examine Photo of Man. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Daniel Hartmann) *Ask Daniel about how he knew the victim. (Attribute: Daniel uses Lavender Lust cream and knows anatomy) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Glass Plaque) *Analyze Killer's Plaque. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has saw The Phantom of the Cabaret, Alexandre has saw The Phantom of the Cabaret; New Crime Scene: Angel Fountain) *Investigate Angel Fountain. (Clues: Locked Box, Torn Pieces, Abandoned Shoe) *Examine Abandoned Shoe. (Result: Dirt Sample) *Analyze Dirt Sample. (09:00:00) *Ask Molly Hooper about why she was at the Rose's treehouse. (Attribute: Molly has saw The Phantom of the Cabaret and uses Lavender Lust cream) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Train Ticket) *Ask Rosalie why she wanted to flee Stonemoor. (Attribute: Rosalie has saw The Phantom of the Cabaret, uses Lavnder Lust cream and knows anatomy) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Ring Box) *Ask Michelle about being proposed to. (Attribute: Michelle has saw The Phantom of the Cabaret, knows anatomy and uses Lavender Lust cream) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Alexandre about his romantic relationship with Michael. (New Crime Scene: Street Corner) *Investigate Street Corner. (Clues: Faded Clipboard, Victim's Brooch) *Examine Faded Clipboard. (Result: Therapist Notes) *Ask Maria about her notes on the victim. (Attribute: Maria has saw The Phantom of the Cabaret, knows anatomy and uses Lavender Lust cream) *Examine Victim's Brooch. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00) *Ask Daniel about his prints on the victim's brooch. (Attribute: Daniel has saw The Phantom of the Cabaret) *Investigate Sitting Area. (Clues: Pile of Leaves, Michael's Ring) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Curved Blade) *Analyze Curved Blade. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Examine Michael's Ring. (Result: Silver Substance) *Analyze Silver Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a silver accessory) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to Who Wanders the Streets? (6/6). (No stars) Who Wanders the Streets? (6/6) *Ask Alexandre what's wrong. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Pierre Street. (Clues: Antique Box Lock) *Examine Golden Lock. (Result: Box Contents) *Examine Box Contents. (Result: Deed) *Analyze Deed. (03:00:00) *See how Helena is. *Ask Maria about her rehabilitation scheme. (Reward: Crimson Rose Cloak) *Investigate Cabaret Garden. (Clues: Faded Notepad) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Maria's Notes) *Analyze Maria's Notes. (04:00:00) *Speak to Daniel about turning his life around. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See Rosalie about Daniel's proposition. *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Rose Petal Avenue